Static Earth One Vol 4
by Big Pookie
Summary: Static fights his biggest threat yet one who can merge worlds and destroy universes
1. When Worlds Collide

"Ah such beautiful Creatures Superpowered Humams I shall destroy them all" says a dementional being who is watching Static fly on his Static Saucer through a dementional rift

-Dakota City USA-

"OK V the building is on the left" says a female voice coming from Static's earpiece before he uses his electricity to blast the metal doors off the hendges

"OK I'm inside T now what exactly am I looking for again" ask Static

"Use your powers to convert your eyes into an electromagnetic scanner and find the bomb answers Technique

"No problem" Says Static before lowering his glasses over his eyes as they turn into vl electromagnetic pulse readers and he scans the building until he finds the bomb.

"Got it T" says Static before he uses his powers to send an electromagnetic charge that carries the bomb out of the window and into bthe sky where it explodes.

Static celebrates by letting out a cheer "woohoo Static reporting to HQ"

"HQ reads you everything's clear report back" says Technique

"On my way" replies Static before heading off towards HQ

-Back at HQ-

Static walks in the main room and sits on the couch next to plus while Technique and Rick work on decrypting a file for Rocket.

In the training room Blitzen and her girlfriend train together working to make sure they never get caught off guard again.

-The Next Day-

Virgil phone rings waking him up out of sleep "Hello" says Virgil while wiping the sleep out of his eyes

"Virgil get up did you forget what today is" says Frieda

"Yep what day it is ...oh wait I think it's this really hot redhead's birthday is it Bella Thorne" says Virgil

"Haha Very funny Kevin Hart called and said he wants his corny material back" says Frieda

"Aw that's cold" says Virgil

"Just hurry up and get dressed I'm on my way" says Frieda before hanging up the phone and Virgil gets up to go take a shower

-30 minutes later-

Virgil and Frieda are walking down the street with shopping bags in hand enjoying their day until Virgil sees a villain who puts her hand on a building transmuting it into a body of water flooding the street and drowning those inside.

Virgil after running off and changing into Static flies in on his Static Saucer and sees a family being washed away in the water he swoops in grabbing the mother who's holding on to her daughter while her son clings on to his mother for dear life.

After Static usher the family to safety he moves towards the villain and yells "hey just because you're hot doesn't mean you can go around doing whatever you want".

The girl smiles before charging him and punching away at his shield before stepping back placing both hands on it and walking directly through it and hitting him with a headbutt.

Static checks his nose for blood before saying "now my momma taught me taught me not to hit a woman, but my sister told me to beat a bitches ass".

Static charges up a Taser punch and takes a swing at the girl who smiles before dodging it and nailing him with a right before she flips up and kicks him in the top of his head "damn she's good he thinks to himself while shaking off the hit.

"Why are you doing this" ask Static "it's just business" says the girl "how much I got a friend who can pay you whatever you want" says Static "really what you know Bruce Wayne" replies the girl.

"No but my friend is loaded" says Static "OK give me a million dollars and I'll leave you alone" says the girl before Static sends pieces of metal flying at her which she touch with her hands to block transmuting them also "you gotta do better than that if you want to beat me, is that all you got" says The girl.

"Nope just distracting you while I charge up" says Static before Static releases electricity from His hands with enough voltage to knock the girl unconscious.

Once the girl is down for the count Virgil gets close enough to her to make out her identity "what the this is Shimmer but she's not" starts Static before a dementional rift opens up and a hand reaches out and takes Shimmer away leaving Static confused.

-The Next Day-

Virgil wakes up after only a few hours of sleep still trying to figure out how a villain from the comics he reads attacked him, why did she attack him and who does that hand belong to that stopped her from going to jail.

While thinking about all of this Frieda's hand grabs his naked chest "V are you going back to sleep or do you want to go again" she ask

Virgil looks at Frieda and says "you know I'm always up to go a round or two" before the two share a deep passionate kiss.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Crazy Sexy Cool

-Juvenile Detention Center Meta Wing-

Hotstreak slams his tray on the table before having an outburst "I'mmo kill that boy Static as soon as I get out" he shouts angerly causing Shiv (a purple haired boy with a goatee) to chuckle before Ebon says "Sit yo ass down nigga you say that everyday and you ain't get out yet".

(KABOOM) a chunk of the juvenile Detention Center's left wall is blown off before an armored truck with a clown's smile on the front pulls up and out flips the lovely Harley Quinn "Hey there kiddies it's your aunt Harley and" she says before her boss adds "Me your Uncle J" ending with his trademark smile and laugh before the meta powered teens have their cuffs opened by Harley and get in the back of the truck.

-Six a.m. Saturday morning finds Blitzen and Static on Paris Island-

"Incredible Blitzen how long have you been the fastest person alive? ask Static

"Since College" answers Blitzen

"and you never once tried to run on water?l woman, where's your Joie De Vivre?" ask Static

"At the HQ, watching cartoons. Look Static. Even If I Do Think faster than the rest of you, I've only got one brain. This just never occurred to me. answers Blitzen

"You think fast too? Well at least that explains the wit factor you're almost as funny as me" says Static

"Funnier" says Blitzen

"Faster" says Static

"Can we just do this junior? If I have to be the straight man, we'll be here all day." Quips Blitzen

"Nice work. Okay you're sure you're cool with this? Run fast enough" starts Static before he is cut off by Blitzen saying

"And I can skip across the surface of the water like a stone. Yeah yeaoww? Come on "I'm cramping up like this.

"Work it out" says Static

"Done" replies Blitzen

"You jest." Says Static

"You sure?" Ask Blitzen

GO! Shouts Static

Blitzen takes off with a Sonic Boom that knocks Static in the sand, as she starts to run across lake Michigan Blitzen looks down causing her to lose her focus and fall into the water.

Blitzen crawls out of the water as she does Static thinks to himself hmm guess I'll save the time treadmill Idea for later". Blitzen walks up to Static and yells at him spit water on him in the process

While Blitzen is on top of Static beating him into the sand they see a red a yellow streak of flames speed by.

"Did you just see that" ask Static

"Yeah" says Blitzen before speeding off after the flames

Blitzen chashes the flames down to the Dakota City National Bank where she hears the man with the clown like appearance say "we got company boys waste 'em for your Uncle J will you".

Hotstreak goes on the attack launching flaming projectiles of loose change and bottle caps at Blitzen which she quickly dodges.

Static finally catch up to the scene where he sees Harley and Shiv loading the money in the back of the truck while The Joker under the steering wheel waiting for them to finish.

"Hurry up Harley I got things to do like terrorizing a church or blowing up an orphanage" The Joker says before breaking out into laughter.

Static uses his earpiece and says "Gear we're going to need backup send Plus".

Static jumps into action using his electromagnetic field to block the energy weapons Shiv is producing trying to take the hero out "stand still sparky so I can... Smash ya" says Shiv while slamming his left hand which is a blade and his right hand which is a mace into Static electromagnetic field trying to break it.

Harley loads the last bag in the truck "ready to go Mr.J" she says smacking the back of the truck getting Joker's attention who starts the car right as Plus flies on the scene going straight after Shiv allowing Static to focus on Harley.

"Sorry Harley but looks like you got a lightning bug problem" says The Joker before pulling off leaving Harley behind with the two Juvenile Deliquents and three Heroes.

"Bring it on Sparky I got a wooden bat there's nothing you can do to hurt me" says Harley Quinn causing Virgil to smile before using his powers to pull at the buckle on her belt and making her shorts fall revealing her red lacy panties.

"Ha Sparky that won't stop me" says Harley Quinn before stepping out of her shorts and charging at Static with her bat causing Virgil to send an single bolt of electricity curling around her shocking her butt "oww that was fun do it again" says Harley Quinn.

"Static stop playing with your little girlfriend over there and end this already" says Plus who has already beating Shiv.

Static tries Hitting Harley with his megawatts blast to knock her unconscious but after enduring the shock she just last and says "ooh me likey let's do it again fly boy".

Static charges up a Taser punch and starts to attack Harley but stops before landing the punch after hearing Harley saying "OK I give I surrender to your custody and will help you take down Joker"

Static scratches his head and stutters out "r- really why?"

"Why not that jerk left me and I like your shocking personality... You're 18 right" answers Harley

Blitzen and Hotstreak continues their high speed fight until they make it over back towards the lake "wait a minute I don't do water" says Hotstreak "I'm not exactly a fan myself" replies Blitzen before speed blitzing the villian hitting with a flurry of punches hitting him with a right cross and a spinning roundhouse to end off the fight "I just needed you to slow down long enough for me to nail you" finishes Blitzen before dusting her hands.

20 minutes later the two juvies are being placed in the back of a padywagon ready to carted off to jail as Plus and Blitzen head back to HQ.

-Abandonded Has Station of Solitude-

Static uses the retina scanner to gain access Him and Harley walks in the Hero's hideout "Hey you're Harley Quinn" says Hyacinth "I'm a huge fan I wanna be just like you when I grow up" she continues.

"Really" ask Harley "yeah totally" answers Hyacinth before Static Yanks on Harley arm ushering her to the backroom which is Static's personal office using his retina once again to gain access.

Once in the back Static sits Harley down and says "OK Harley wait right there while I figure out a plan to stop Joker"

"Don't bother Sparky I already know his next move and we have a few hours to kill so what do you say you loosing these cuffs and we find out what you can really do Kid Kilowatt" says Harley as she stand up getting face to face with Static causing him to think to himself ("technically she's not real so technically this isn't cheating... Aw what the hell why not") before kissing Harley

END OF CHAPTER


	3. The Jokes on you

Harley sits on top of the table pulling down her shirt while Static stands next to the table pulling up his pants "That was fun Sparky" says Harley Quinn before Static's phone rings Harley grabs it taking a look at the picture on the phone "ouu cute red head I got one of those too" she says before Static snatches the phone away from her and answers it "Hey Frieda baby what's up"

-Dakota Docks-

Joker stands in the back of the parked truck hitching up wires until a dark shadow swoops from the sky "what's your game Joker, trying to recruit metas from this world to help you fight riddler's gang" ask Batman

The Joker hears his phone buzz before looking down and seeing a text from Harley saying 'bombs are in place Mr.J'

"OK you got me Batsy ol' boy I'm guilty as charged caught red handed" says The Joker before he is cut off by Batman narrowing his eyes and saying "you're stalling"

Static makes it to the scene carrying Harley like a bride while she waves her hand and yells "weeeeee"

Static stops in his track and says "oh my you're Batman" before Batman yells at Static to "look out" but is too late as Harley succeed in cracking the young hero upside the head with her bat.

"Now" yells the Joker as a dark shadow wraps around Static covering his mouth and nose cutting off his oxygen before Batman throws two electric batarangs at Ebon shocking him in the process "you're gonna pay for that old man" says Ebon.

"I don't think so Swiss cheese" says Static before using his Nova blast to use pure electricity to burn holes in Ebon the Same way bright lights rids a room of darkness.

"I call it my Nova blast takes a lot out of me but takes more out of you" says Static out of breath and containing only a small charge.

"Give me a second to recharge and I'll help you take down these circus performers over here" says Static to Batman who is blocking the attacks of both Harley and Joker who are trying they're hardest to get the best of the dark Knight.

"OK mission accomplished come get us now" yells The Joker before a dimentional rift opens up and a hand reaches out grabbing both Harley and Joker pulling them in closing behind them.

Batman touches his earpiece and says "Raven I'm ready you and Robin meet at the docks

-Frieda's Apartment-

Frieda steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body before grabbing her cellphone and checking it seeing that she has one missed message from Virgil.

Frieda opens the message and to her surprise she sees a picture of Harley Quinn straddling Static on top of the desk with their bits being non visible due to the in which Harley took the picture.

{Ouuu I'm going to kill him} Frieda thinks to herself

-Back at the docks 20 minutes later-

Raven arrives from her self maid dementional rifts with Robin in hand

"What took you two so long" ask Batman "nothing dad we were just hanging out" answers Robin before Raven ask "Ready to go" receiving a head nod from Batman.

Raven up a Raven sized rift before Her, Batman and Robin all jump in.

-Abandonded Gas Station of Solitude-

Static makes it to the abandoned gas station of solitude and use retina to gain access "access granted" says Virta before ~Boom~ the gas station explodes knocking Static across the street while loosing conscious Static sees The Dementional being Rift standing over him smiling

-END of Chapter-


	4. Continuity Games Part 1

Rick walks up to the stand and grabs a comic book "ouuu a new comic Static Lass sounds good, Akkad I'm going to the lair and check this out" says Richie before heading in the back having a seat and open the book.

Static washes up on paradise island in Themyscira "oh man what hit me, where am I why am I wet" says Static thinking out loud to himself before getting a puzzled look on his face and grabbing for his penis and shouting "what the hell happened to my dick" alerting the inhabitants of the Island who draws down on him with weapons in hand.

Static uses his powers to make quick work of the beautiful Amazonian women take control of their metal weapons slinging them into the surrounding trees knocking them unconscious.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about at least that's still there" says Static before her hear a bowstring draw back. Static turns around and sees four lovely ladies standing in front of him "Holt I am Princess Diana and I demand you stop attacking my sisters" says The lady standing next to the blonde holding the bow.

Static starts fangirling and shouts out "oh... My... God you're wonder woman I'm a huge fan" before extending his hand for a handshake until the blonde says "watch it make another move and I'll let go of this string".

"Artemis no she pose no threat we shall welcoming her as a guest of Themyscira" says Diana before motioning Static to follow them.

-Back at Akkad's-

"Wow this is really good" says Rick while thinking out loud before he hears Frieda yelling "Rick I know you're back there now tell me where your no good cheating friend is at or I'm going to beat it out of you".

Before Richie could react Frieda barges in the back and Rick says "well... Umm... He's probably, wait you haven't heard from him either" "No" replies Frieda "neither have his parents or Hyacinth since she went in for training, and we she tried to call and tell him she'll be staying at HQ he didn't pickup" says Rick.

"did you check the gas station" ask Rick "wait a minute you guys didn't hear the gas station blew up last night I thought you guys would've known about it now I'm starting to get worried" answers Frieda before slumping down on the couch next to Rick.

-Back on Paradise Island-

"So gorgeous what's your name" ask Artemis "who me oh I'm Virgil" answers Virgil causing Diana to chuckle and exclaim "Silly that is a man's name" "Yes and men don't not belong on this island I'm not even sure if you do" says Queen Hyppolyta "Mother she is our guest" says Diana

"Show her to her quarters please My sister" says Diana "Come on Cutie follow me says Artemis. Virgil looks back at the three ladies getting an angry scowl from the dark haired beauty standing with Queen Hyppolyta and Diana

-Back in Dakota-

Rick and Frieda walk into Heroes HQ "wow this place is amazing Rick" says Frieda before Technique sees Rick and the guest and says "Hi Rick what the hell is she doing here".

"Oh sorry this is Virgil's girlfriend Frieda she's going to help us find him" replies Richie.

"Wait Virgil's missing since when" ask Technique

"Since sometime last night the gas station was up and flames and Virgil hasn't been heard from in hours" answers Frieda

"What do you mean the gas station was on fire and Virgil's missing" asked Hyacinth who is standing in front of the entrance of the training room drinking a bottle of water with a towel around her neck.

Frieda stand there looking nervously searching around the room for one of the Heroes to tell the girl that another one of her home have been reduced to rubble until Technique says "Don't worry we're going to find Virgil and then me him and Rick will build a new place for you to live until then you can just stay here with Plus"

Hyacinth looks at Rick who just nods his head, "Alrighty then while Tiff is finding V I'll just sit here and finish reading my comic" He says before laying down on the couch

-Themyscira-

"This is your quarters for tonight, I can stay and keep you company if you want" says Artemis

"Yeah could you please I think your friend don't like me very much" replies Virgil

"Who Donna do not worry about her she's just weary about things from man's world, she will not harm you" says Artemis before kissing Virgil.

Virgil breaks contact with Artemis and says "wait... No... Stop... I got a girlfriend"

Artemis replies "yeah me too serval of them including the three ladies we were just with"

"What... Wait really" ask Virgil with a very surprised look on his face

Artemis nods at Virgil before Kissing him and removing his shirt.

Virgil breaks the kiss again and says "no I can't... I love Frieda too much, I already cheated on her once but I couldn't control myself it was like I couldn't stop rationalizing that the girl wasn't real but what we did was very so it won't happen again"

-Dakota-

Rick jumps up off the couch "uhh... Guys I found Virgil"

"WHERE" ask the Females as a collective.

"this might sound trippy but this is him in this comic see for yourself" answers Richie

After reading the final page Freida grabs her mouth as tears start to roll down her eyes "how to we get him out" ask Frieda

"No idea" says Rick before Technique adds "but we'll find a way"

Everybody in the room gives a collective nod

-END OF CHAPTER-


	5. Continuity Games Part 2

"Come on this doesn't count as cheating, you're a girl" says Artemis before kissing Virgil and laying her on her back before The black haired girl barges in Virgil's quarters and wraps Wonder Woman's lasso of Truth around The Blonde causing her to revert back into her true self "Circe!, Donna you were right this is more of Circe's trickery".

Virgil now reverted back to his boy's body stands up and watch as a dementional rift opens up and Rift steps out of it letting out a blast from his mouth knocking Diana and Donna back as well as to the ground, before untying Circe and opening a Rift as he and Circe walk through Static zaps it leaving it open long enough for Static and Donna to jump through also.

On the other side of the rift Static and Donna stares right into the face of Rift and Circe "aww you inccolent mortals" before using her powers to attack the two causing a collective yell from the two before passing out due to the pain.

Static and Donna Troy awaken being held in place by restraints Static instantly tries to use his powers to break free only to realize he can't because they are energy based.

"Foolish mortal you cannot break my holds my magics are to powerful" says Circe before letting out a sinister laugh.

"How about you let me go and I can show you what a mortal can do" says Donna Troy while trying her hardest to move out of the restraints.

"Now why in the world would I ever do that when I can just stand her and watch your faces as I and Rift merge the two worlds and destroy all you Superpowered mortals". Says Circe before turning to walk away

-The Streets of Dakota-

Gear, Technique and Rocket fly through the sky while Frieda and Hyacinth drive around in Frieda's car.

"Rick, Virgil's communicator just came back online it's pinging at 15th and Main" says Blitzen over Gear's earpiece. "Got it we're on it replies Gear before turning his attention to the girls flying with him "I know where he's at follow me".

-15th and Main-

"Donna do you think there's anyway you can get us free" ask Static? "Yeah but I'm going to need my sword" answers Donna Troy before a rift opens and Rift steps from the other side

"Ahhh my love I have returned and shall now begin the merger of worlds says Rift before enlarging himself bursting through the roof of the warehouse and past the sky once he head is in space Rift opens a dementional Rift and smashes the two Earth's together roughly immediately causing floods, earthquakes Volcano eruptions and Tidal waves in city's that one once fictional but now lives outside of the place it was once based on.

"Ahhh my work here is done soon a tidal wave will destroy your city boy any last words" says Rift who is now back to his regular size of 8 foot 6.

"Yeah one thank you for knocking that down" says Static while trying Donna's sword that is now unseath and can be manipulated by Static's powers.

Static quickly takes control of the sword using it to cut Donna loose before she quickly returns the favor while rolling out of the way and blocking Rifts attacks.

Circe walks back in the room but is blindsided by unexpected energy attack "do someone call for the Calvary" quips Gear

"Gear my man good to see you but we gotta go" says Static right before Rift slams his fist down trying to crush the hero who rolls out of the way then uses his powers to bring his disk to him before he, gear and the girls fly out of the warehouse with Rift behind him who only stops in order to revive Circe.

Static and the Heroes fly as far as they can until they come face to face with the tidal wave that's about to crush the city looking down Stick notices it's first victims will be Frieda and Hyacinth who are in the car trying to drive away from it.

("Quick Virgil think I gotta think of to save them"" Static thinks to himself "Got it" he shouts out loud with a snap of his fingers.

"Electrical current does seperate water into hydrogen and oxygen" says Static while letting off an electrical current that works as planned

"I can see it now "Static saves City! Static tells wave to dry up!" Quips Static feeling pretty proud of himself.

"No you stupid mortal you have ruined everything" says Rift while jumping up and down like a two year old having a temper tantrum" causing the buildings to shake around him like a small earthquake.

"Now now little Riftie don't be such a baby cause you lost" says Static before laughing and hi-fiving gear.

"At first I just wanted to break you as a hero I took away your relationship, your base, and your manhood, I thought your city would be enough but I see that won't be enough I gotta make this personal" says Rift before he opens a rift that spits Virgil's father out.

"Wait... Rift... We can talk about this... Wait Rift nooooooooooooooooo" shouts Static as watches Rift take his hand and push it through His father's chest before Rift and Circe leave through the portal.

A teary eyed Static grabs his father and rushes off towards a hospital

-END OF Chapter-


	6. Family Ties Part 1

Virgil sits in the hallway next to his mother and sister before dropping his head and getting caught up in deep thought about what transpired a few hours earlier.

-Flashback to Earlier-

Static flies through the air at top speeds clutching Robert Hawkins in his arms thanks to him using electromagnetic manipulation to lift the big fella.

30 minutes after successfully making it to the hospital Static flies back to his house and changes into Virgil Hawkins.

Virgil uses his powers to tow his bike along as he makes his way towards Frieda's house before he could make it a big gaping hole opens up and sucks Virgil in. As Virgil and his bike float through the dark space all he could say to himself was "I think I'm getting the hang of this" before he's spit out on to his butt on the floor "ouch " says Virgil as he rubs his behind "next time you want me to come over call and let me know first" quips Virgil as Darhma and Iron Butterfly walks in the room.

"Look I know y'all like to find teens to have threesome's with but I ain't into that type of stuff so let me go before I kick yo ass... Again" says Virgil starting out joking but ending on a very serious note.

"You foolish boy I did not come here to play games with you we are in dire need of your assistance" says Darhma

"Spit it out already I got other shit I gotta do" says Virgil

"Very well you see me and you have a common for Rift is a Very powerful power that posses the bodies of others right now it posses a man Named Fred Benson a mailman from two worlds while neither were kind to him nothing could prepare him for what happened next" says Darhma

-Flashback-

Fred Benson is walking down the street whistling show tunes when he notices a flame shoot across the sky. Fred follows the flame until he sees a big sheet of Ice on the ground which Fred found weird because it was the middle of July and 93 degrees outside. Once Fred got close to the sheet of Ice his ears started to ring then bleed before he started to lose vision and consciousness, when Fred awoke he was at home in bed but when he walked past his bedtime mirror it was no longer Fred Benson but Rift in control.

-Present Day-

"I'm on the case thanks for the info can I go now" says Virgil

"Not yet Rift has her a sister her powers are different while he can create anything he can think of she can body hop and steal life force energy which includes super powered abilities" says Iron Butterfly

-Elsewhere-

A pitch black girl with a yellow glow around her body walks in the room puts one hand on hip and says "time for Mama to play" before hopping in the body of some teenage girll

-END OF Chapter-


	7. Family Ties Part 2 The Ties That Bind

The Girl Skips down the street causing the neighborhood to shake in her path "I'm bored Brother I need a Hero to play with" yells the Girl.

A portal opens up and out comes Brick house from the Blood Syndicate "What the fuck" ? Says Brickhouse with a confused look on her face as she stares at the female shaped body of energy.

"She will do, give me your power" says The Girl before charging Brickhouse

-BACK at the Hospital-

Dr. Susan Berger walks out of the room and talks with Jean Hawkins while Sharon listen very closely.

Susan's son Martin walks in the hospital with a strut that shows you he's a tough guy. He walks over to the counter and says "I'm looking for Dr. Berger"

-BACK at the fight in the streets of Dakota City-

Brickhouse throws a right at the girl only for her hand to get caught in the girls face "uhn uhn uhn try again Darling".

Brickhouse throws a left to the ribs of the girl which gets stuck also.

Before the girl headbutt Brickhouse and absorbs Brickhouse into her body spitting her out the other side. Powerless and back in her human form Marta takes off running remembering how fast she use to be before she was covered in brick.

-Dakota Sanai Grace Hospital-

Virgil is still sitting in the hallway when he starts to hear a commotion out front using the guise of going to the bathroom Virgil sneaks towards the disturbance for a better look.

Marta runs inside the hospital and behind her comes The Girl.

Martin Berger see his teammate in human form running into the building and instantly transforms into a human sized rat.

"Boogieman get this bitch behind me " yells Marta causing Boogieman to attack his sharp claws slicing at The Girl causing her to leak energy like water before the wound heals themselves.

"You pestilent little rat" says The Girl before backhanding Boogieman sending him flying back into the wall.

Static flies out on his disk tossing bolts of lightning at The Girl causing her to lick her lips and say "mmm delicious give me more"

Static ups the juice before a portal opens up spitting Frieda out right in front of the blast causing Static to stop his attack.

The Girl uses the opportunity to attack Static placing a hand on his shoulder and draining his powers leaving him weak and his body smoking.

Static collapses to the ground The Girl starts to skip away happy with herself until Frieda steps in front of her and says "wait girly you have to go through me first".

The Girl starts to charge Frieda until Static turns up his wattage sending it directly into The Girl.

"Yeah let's see how much you can take before you pop" says Static in a very smug way.

The Power that Static is unleashing into her body is too much and The Girl start to burst with energy while letting out a painful yell.

"Guess not much" says Static with a smirk on his face.

With a final flash a big burst of energy hits knocking everyone back.

When the commotion is over Static and Boogieman look at Marta before Static says what they're both thinking "Dang Brickhouse I didn't know that was you".

Static Boogieman and Brickhouse all leave to a crowd of cheers

-End of Chapter-


	8. Clash of The Titans

While flying away from the hospital to change Static runs into Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy and Kid Flash "The Teen Titans what are you guys doing here "Static we need your help" says Robin "sorry can't I got my own problems going on" responds Static before leaving and changing back into his regular clothes wearing his Dakota Destroyers hat really low so no one can see his face as he heads back to the hospital.

-Back on the T-Ship-

Robin pilots while face timing Nightwing "Did you succeed at getting Static's help" ask Nightwing "negative" answers Robin

"I told you it was a waste of time report back to base" says Nightwing

Wonder Girl interjects "Negative Dick we must employ Static's help or I'm afraid Rift will destroy us all I will talk to my Father and my sister and report back"

Nightwing starts to speak before being cut off by Starfire saying affirmative before Kissing Nightwing and closing the chat.

"Y'all should've let me pound the little snot like I wanted to" says Superboy while driving his right fist into his left palm".

"Bae you can't beat up everyone" says Wonder girl while smirking at Superboy.

Robin runs face recognition software to find the identity of Static. (Ping) "bingo got it we're looking for Virgil Hawkins"

"Ok just land this birdy and I'll run off and find him" says Kid Flash

Robin lowers the T-SHIP and opens it up so Kid Flash can run off and find Static.

-3 seconds later-

Kid Flash zooms in front of Static "look man seriously we need your help" he says

"Look man I like seriously got my own problems alright dude" an angry Static replies

"Alright man just calm down you really don't want to have one of those superhero fights with me" says Kid Flash

"Oh yeah why not" says Static with a charged up fist

"Because he'll kick your ass" says Wonder Girl from behind Static

"I put my money on Static he got a big mouth but sparky can scrap" says Blitzen who has now arrived thanks to Static using his powers to signal for help while distracting Kid Flash with his hands charging up.

"Alright now Bambi I told you to stop calling me sparky" says Static

"Look are we going to do this or not" says Kid Flash

"Yeah B you got speedy here I'll take Barbie" says Static

"Oh you're going to pay for that" says Wonder Girl before attempting to punch Static in the face but ends getting blocked by Static's electromagnetic field

"Nice but let's see how long it can last" says Wonder Girl with a smile on her face

"Uh oh" says Static jokingly before Wonder Girl hits him with an 18 punch assault breaking his electromagnetic shield in the process

Static cracks Wonder Girl across the face with a supercharged right causing her to wipe her mouth and smile before saying "pretty good you hit as hard as Donna".

Wonder Girl unleashes another attack this time causing so much damage that Static falls to the ground in pain.

Robin lands the t ship before he and Superboy exit.

"Are you ready to hear us out now" says Robin

"Sure we already had our big superhero faceoff" says Static while hunched over holding his ribs

"Good because we need your help stopping Rift, Trigon and Circe" says Robin

"Shit this is more serious than I thought sure I'm in I've already been on the case of Rift" says Static

"Good because we know where to find him" says Wonder Girl smiling and rubbing her knuckles.

-END OF CHAPTER+


	9. Enter The Rift

Static flies on his disk next to Wonder Girl the five foot ten blonde was laughing "I always loved flying up here to see my Father" Cassie says

"Cool how old were you when you came up here" ask Static

"Sixteen" answers Wonder Girl

"How old are you now" ask Static

Cassie laughs before saying "eighteen"

Static gives her a puzzled look before she says "We're here"

-Mount Olympus-

"My child" says Zeus with a smile on his face

"This guy is real" says Static

Wonder Girl slugs him in the arm and says "shush quiet"

"Ouch my bad" says Static while rubbing his arm

"What do you need" ask Zeus

"We need one of your lightning bolts to stop a being named Rift who is trying to become a new God" says Wonder Girl

"I have heard of him your wish is granted" says Zeus before conjuring up a lightning bolt and handing it to Cassie .

The two teens fly away while doing so Static ask Wonder Girl "so does that mean those guys can't die"

"No they can die Me and Diana killed our brother Aries" responds Cassie

Virgil drops his jaw and asked "really"

Wonder Girl laughed and said "Straight up"

-Underground Dakota City-

Rift, Trigon and Circe stand in front of orbs looking over Dakota City with more orbs allover going into a vast dark space.

The three evil Villian laugh before Rift start waving his hands and causing Petty stuff to happen such as fire hydrants to burst opening flooding the street.

"I'm bored" says Trigon "we should be out there slaughtering those pesky humans"

"I agree with the red one" says Circe

"In all due time my lovelies" says Rift "we must first eleminate the Heroes"

-Back at Heroes Headquarters-

"So we have everything we need now" says Static

"Are you sure this is going to work Sparky" says Wonder Girl causing Static to shock her on the butt

"Ouch what I say" says Cassie before laughing

"Ok the Justice league are on the Circe problem, Titans we're got Trigon" "Static you and Cassie got Rift" says Nightwing "as far as you other guys we need you to help out The Titans and the league"

Heroes nodded at once before flying off into action along side the Titans leaving Static and Cassie behind

Hyacinth walks out of the room and says "I'm coming" touching the hands of both Static and Wonder Girl attaining some of their powers

"Cool when did you learn that" ask Static

"When Rift merged the worlds" answers Hyacinth

"Rift did what" ask Static

"Oh no the merge is starting to stick we need to stop this soon" says Hyacinth

-THE End-


	10. Closing the Rift

-The Stages of Hell-

"It all comes down to this one last fight versus this big asshile" thinks Static to himself while looking in the direction of Rift while Wonder Girl and Hyacinth fly beside him.

Rift laughs at the oncomers before smacking Cassie out of the air.

Static let's off a big energy blast barely causing damage the big bad.

Wonder Girl punches the ground breaking up a chunk before grabbing it and hurling it at Rift causing him to Stagger

Hyacinth gets a charge up from Static before unleashes a power blast of her own but it only manage to tickle the guy.

Rift let off a similar blast knocking all three Heroes down doing significantly more damage to Cassie and Static.

"Are you silly children done" says Rift

Cassie looks at Static then shifts her head towards the lightning bolt her dad gave her.

Static starts to sneakingly crawl over towards the lightning bolt placing his hands on it. He begins asorbing the energy from the lightning bolt.

"Alright Hy let's keep this big dummy busy while Static gets charged up" says Wonder Girl

"You got it girly" says Hyacinth before the two girls attack Rift

Wonder Girl hits Rift with a barrage of Rights and lift ending it all with a kick causing the behemoth to stumble backwards.

Wonder Girl lifts her arms and Hyacinth does a flip catching Wonder Girl by the arms before flipping off and giving Rift a kick that causing Rift to fall to one knee.

"Enough" says Rift before waving his left hand stripping Hyacinth of her powers.

"What the..,", starts Hyacinth before Rift wave his hand again rendering her unable to move.

Wonder Girl uses this as the opportunity to land a jumping right knocking rift flat for the first time.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall, you should meet Giganta" says Cassie while posing like Wonder woman

Rift quickly get to his feet and releases energy beams from his eyes and his mouth knocking Wonder Girl down to the ground.

Wonder Girl spits out blood then wipes her mouth she yells at Virgil "are you done yet",

"Almost" says Static

Wonder Girl jumps in the arm for a spinning kick but she is grabbed by the leg and smashed into the ground.

Wonder Girl lays on the ground unable to move.

Rift grabs Wonder Girl by the neck and laughs before saying "I'm going to enjoy this"

"I don't think so, I'm about to go Super Sayian in this bitch" says Static before channeling all the energy he asorbed into a single blast hitting Rift directly in the chest causing him to scream in pain before exploding.

Static flies over and catches Cassie who was falling "touchdown" he says once he secure her.

Rift energy starts to shoot into Static's body causing the hero to yell out in pain until Hyacinth steps in the way and starts to asorbing the energy.

The girl's yells of pain could be heard by all in the area until shadowslide opens up and Dharma steps out and says "I will take it from here my daughter" before touching Hyacinth's forehead knocking her unconscious and stepping in to asorb the rest of Rift's energies.

"That will be all" says Rift before opening shadowslide and disappearing.

The League, Titans and Heroes makes over to Static, Cassie and Hyacinth when Gear notices that Rift has reverted back into the human in which his energies inhabited.

"Dad" says Rick who drops a single tear looking at his long lost Father's dead body

Static flies over and places a hand on Rick's shoulder when he hears his phone ring when he answers he hears his mom on the other end "Virgil where are you you're Father just passed away".

Virgil drops his cell phone and starts to cry like a child.

-Epilogue-

Virgil walks away from his father's grave when he notices the Titans in they're civilian identity standing in front of him.

"We came to show our support" says Cassie

"Thanks I appreciate it" says Virgil

"Yeah and my father arranged a Wayne foundation scholarship to any college you want... Even jump City U if you want to hang with us after you graduate" says Damian

Virgil looks at Cassie and smile before saying"I always wanted a sister" causing Sharon to walk up behind him and smack him upside the head and say "I'm your sister jackass" before walking off

"Yeah don't remind me... Sorry I meant one that I actually like" says Virgil

Frieda walks up and grabs Virgil by the arm and says "that better be the only thing you like her for"

THE END


End file.
